Le plus terrible des psychopathes et le plus sexy des policiers
by Celaici
Summary: Le plus terrible des psychopathes au contact du plus sexy des policiers… devient serial tombeur ! voilà le titre complet On dirait un titre du saucisson des ténèbres... Bon, voilà une suite de drabbles sur Peter et Jordan, oui, encore ! Sachez qu'ici, il a 26 ans :)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour !

Vous devez vous dire, pourquoi n'a-t-elle tout simplement pas mis ce drabble dans sa chronique ? Eh bien, déjà, parce que je fais ce que je veux xD et puis, la chronique raconte plutôt ce qui a à chaque fois influencé mes choix d'écriture, ou bien les délires étranges avec ma voisine de classe, tandis que ceci est un recueil et est déterminé par un certain ordre chronologique. Fiou, compliquée cette phrase... EN GROS, je vous propose un aperçu rapide de ce que serait la vie de Jordan et Peter, si leur rencontre avait mené à une relation ^^

Petite histoire du Parter : le parter est né chez une jeune lycéenne, yaoiste, tout comme moi, qui était dans sa salle de bain, laissant son esprit divagué. Puis, soudain, au détour de son imagination totalement attardée, tout comme moi, deux personnages ont fait leur apparition : Peter et Parrish ! Elle a assemblé les deux pensées et... le lendemain, en se jetant sur moi au lycée, le Parter était né xD Tout est pour elle 3

Le premier bout de texte que vous allez découvrir juste en-dessous, est la toute première ébauche de Parter, écrite dans ma agenda ! xD

Et puis en dernier, ce qui fâche : Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parrish pointa son flingue sur Peter.

\- Ne bouge pas !

\- Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de partir.

Peter sourit.

\- Parrish, tu veux… tirer ton cou ?

...

Parrish saisit le menton du loup et scella leurs lèvres.

\- C'était pour quoi, ça ? demanda Peter en haussant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Parce que je suis heureux.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour !

EN GROS, je vous propose un aperçu rapide de ce que serait la vie de Jordan et Peter, si leur rencontre avait mené à une relation ^^

Petite histoire du Parter : le parter est né chez une jeune lycéenne, yaoiste, tout comme moi, qui était dans sa salle de bain, laissant son esprit divagué. Puis, soudain, au détour de son imagination totalement attardée, tout comme moi, deux personnages ont fait leur apparition : Peter et Parrish ! Elle a assemblé les deux pensées et... le lendemain, en se jetant sur moi au lycée, le Parter était né xD Tout est pour elle 3

Et puis en dernier, ce qui fâche : Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils marchaient main dans la main, rentrant de leur troisième rendez-vous. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que des baisers et des dîners, ils prenaient leur temps. Peter voulait plus, mais il savait patienter et savait qu'avant tout autre chose, Jordan attendait quelque chose. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant sa maison. Jordan se tourna vers lui.

\- Merci pour le dîner, Peter. Bonne nuit.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'éloigner. Peter lui atrtapa le poignet.

\- Jordan, attends.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, doucement. Puis il s'écarta, caressa sa joue en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je t'aime.

Jordan sourit et répondit au baiser de l'aîné.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il lança un dernier regard amoureux à Peter, avant de le laisser là, le cœur battant comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour !

EN GROS, je vous propose un aperçu rapide de ce que serait la vie de Jordan et Peter, si leur rencontre avait mené à une relation ^^

Petite histoire du Parter : le parter est né chez une jeune lycéenne, yaoiste, tout comme moi, qui était dans sa salle de bain, laissant son esprit divagué. Puis, soudain, au détour de son imagination totalement attardée, tout comme moi, deux personnages ont fait leur apparition : Peter et Parrish ! Elle a assemblé les deux pensées et... le lendemain, en se jetant sur moi au lycée, le Parter était né xD Tout est pour elle 3

Et puis en dernier, ce qui fâche : Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Jordan, tu veux un chamallow ? demanda Peter en ouvrant le sachet.

\- C'est pas possible, tu sais que c'est pas bon de manger autant de sucreries ? rétorqua Jordan en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Peter sourit et prit un chamallow.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. Allez, ouvre la bouche.

Il se pencha en avant. Jordan leva les yeux au ciel et mangea le chamallow. Le sourire de Peter s'élargit lorsqu'il prit la main de son amant.

\- Viens…

Jordan se leva et fit le tour de la table pour venir se mettre sur ses genoux. Peter prit un autre chamallow et le coinça entre ses dents. Il serra la taille de Jordan et haussa les sourcils. Ce dernier sourit et caressa la joue de l'aîné en le regardant amoureusement. Il se pencha pour mordre dans le chamallow et l'embrassa.

\- Ma plus douce sucrerie, c'est toi, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas si mauvais pour la santé, alors, taquina Peter en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour !

EN GROS, je vous propose un aperçu rapide de ce que serait la vie de Jordan et Peter, si leur rencontre avait mené à une relation ^^

Petite histoire du Parter : le parter est né chez une jeune lycéenne, yaoiste, tout comme moi, qui était dans sa salle de bain, laissant son esprit divagué. Puis, soudain, au détour de son imagination totalement attardée, tout comme moi, deux personnages ont fait leur apparition : Peter et Parrish ! Elle a assemblé les deux pensées et... le lendemain, en se jetant sur moi au lycée, le Parter était né xD Tout est pour elle 3

Et puis en dernier, ce qui fâche : Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Derek s'appuya contre la table derrière lui et regarda les deux hommes, les sourcils haussés.

\- Vous quoi ?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, Derek, t'es intelligent, t'as très bien compris ce qu'on a dit. D'ailleurs, t'es un des premiers à le savoir.

Jordan était mal à l'aise. Derek lui faisait peur avec ses grands sourcils… euh, yeux !

\- Donc, vous êtes en couple ?

Peter enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Jordan.

\- Tu veux peut-être une démo ?

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira. Maintenant qu'ils avaient repris contact, après sa presque mort à l'_iglesia_, son oncle n'avait visiblement pas fini de le surprendre.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonjour !

EN GROS, je vous propose un aperçu rapide de ce que serait la vie de Jordan et Peter, si leur rencontre avait mené à une relation ^^

Petite histoire du Parter : le parter est né chez une jeune lycéenne, yaoiste, tout comme moi, qui était dans sa salle de bain, laissant son esprit divagué. Puis, soudain, au détour de son imagination totalement attardée, tout comme moi, deux personnages ont fait leur apparition : Peter et Parrish ! Elle a assemblé les deux pensées et... le lendemain, en se jetant sur moi au lycée, le Parter était né xD Tout est pour elle 3

Et puis en dernier, ce qui fâche : Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jordan s'arrêta sur le perron du commissariat. Peter était garé devant, appuyé contre sa voiture.

\- Y a un mec qui te regarde, Parrish, plaisanta un agent en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

L'agent salua Peter et quitta la rue. Jordan descendit rapidement les marches pour rejoindre le lycanthrope.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Peter sourit et attrapa la taille du cadet pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour ?

Il l'embrassa.

\- Je viens te chercher au travail, c'est tout.

Il caressa son bras et l'embrassa encore une fois, alors que Jordan souriait. Peter releva soudain la tête et fit un signe de la main.

\- Shérif Stilinski.

Jordan se retourna vivement et vit son patron sur les marches.

\- Hale, salua-t-il froidement.

_Eh merde._


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour !

EN GROS, je vous propose un aperçu rapide de ce que serait la vie de Jordan et Peter, si leur rencontre avait mené à une relation ^^

Petite histoire du Parter : le parter est né chez une jeune lycéenne, yaoiste, tout comme moi, qui était dans sa salle de bain, laissant son esprit divagué. Puis, soudain, au détour de son imagination totalement attardée, tout comme moi, deux personnages ont fait leur apparition : Peter et Parrish ! Elle a assemblé les deux pensées et... le lendemain, en se jetant sur moi au lycée, le Parter était né xD Tout est pour elle 3

Et puis en dernier, ce qui fâche : Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parrish sursauta. Il respirait bruyamment et tremblait. Peter, ensommeillé, releva la tête.

\- Jordan, ça va ?

L'aîné resserra sa prise sur sa taille pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements.

\- Ma mère, les coups de feu… Elle est…

\- Chuuut, murmura Peter en embrassant sa nuque, c'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Parrish serra la main de son compagnon et calma sa respiration. Il regarda la photo posée sur la table de nuit. 8 ans qu'elle avait été tuée sous ses yeux. 8 ans qu'il cherchait pourquoi _elle._

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas vu, je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire une vraie fanfiction sur Peter et Jordan, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonjour !

EN GROS, je vous propose un aperçu rapide de ce que serait la vie de Jordan et Peter, si leur rencontre avait mené à une relation ^^

Petite histoire du Parter : le parter est né chez une jeune lycéenne, yaoiste, tout comme moi, qui était dans sa salle de bain, laissant son esprit divagué. Puis, soudain, au détour de son imagination totalement attardée, tout comme moi, deux personnages ont fait leur apparition : Peter et Parrish ! Elle a assemblé les deux pensées et... le lendemain, en se jetant sur moi au lycée, le Parter était né xD Tout est pour elle 3

Et puis en dernier, ce qui fâche : Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jordan posa le dernier carton et étira son dos. Peter regarda autour de lui et vint enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de son amant.

\- Ça y est, c'est fait, dit Jordan.

\- Eh oui, Fumsec, on est installé ensemble.

Parrish se retourna et posa ses mains sur sa nuque.

\- Si tu continues à m'appeler comme ça, ça va pas le faire.

\- Sauf que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- J'espère que tu m'as fait assez de place dans la salle de bain, dit Peter.


End file.
